dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadborn Mantle (3.5e Soulmeld)
Summary::You create a cloak of pitch black feathers from raw incarnum. The feathers look oily and fetid, as if they were taken from a creature that was not only dead but rotten. Evil totemists revere the deadborn vulture (Monster Manual V) as a harbinger of disease and death. It is a creature so in tune with the powers of undeath that it spontaneously arises as a zombie when it perishes, continuing to fight even after all traces of life have left its body. By shaping this soulmeld they hope to steal a portion of that creature's power, prolonging their existence past the normal confines of mortal life. Your deadborn mantle delays the onset of death. As long as this soulmeld is shaped, you do not die until you are reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to your Constitution score. In addition, when you are reduced to negative hit points you automatically stabilize and stop losing hit points, though you are still unconscious and make percentage rolls to determine if you become conscious and disabled as normal. Essentia: When you invest essentia into deadborn mantle, the number of negative hit points you can be reduced to before dying increases by an amount equal to your Constitution score times the amount of essentia invested. For example, if you invest 2 points of essentia into this soulmeld, the amount would be increased by twice your Constitution score. (Note that this is in addition to the amount you can already be reduced to simply for shaping deadborn mantle, which is equal to your Constitution score, so the total negative hit points you could sustain before dying in this case would be equal to three times your Constitution score.) Chakra Bind (Heart) Though no visible difference exists, you can feel a lingering shadow in the depths of your soul as if you are but a moment away from death — yet this thought comforts rather than frightens you, for it also carries the promise of a new existence after life ends. If you are killed while deadborn mantle is bound to your heart chakra, you rise as an undead creature known as a deadborn at the start of your next turn. This effect cannot be triggered more than once every 24 hours. Your deadborn form is largely similar to your normal living form, with the following additional rules: :*Your type changes to undead, and you gain all traits normally associated with such creatures. :*You instantly gain a number of temporary hit points equal to 1/4 of your normal maximum hit points. You cannot be healed while in deadborn form (even by effects that normally heal undead creatures, such as fast healing or inflict spells) and you cannot gain temporary hit points through any means other than the initial transformation. :*You can take only a single standard or move action each turn. :*If you are reduced to 0 or fewer hit points while in deadborn form, you immediately die; not even the dark power of necrocarnum can prolong your life further at this point. Your body returns to its normal form and you lose all effects of your deadborn form. Chakra Bind (Throat) The feathers of your cloak extend upwards and engulf your neck and head, while your mouth elongates into a wicked beak. Your breath carries the stench of death. You gain the ability to exhale a cloud of sickening air in a 30-foot cone as a standard action. Creatures caught in the cone must make a Fortitude save or be sickened for 1 round per point of essentia you invest in deadborn mantle. Chakra Bind (Totem) Dead sinew sprouts from your shoulders, extending into a pair of vestigial wings that wrap around your body. While the deadborn mantle is bound to your totem chakra, you gain immunity to all diseases. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Soulmeld